First Stream of Sunlight
by firestodust
Summary: After watching a scary movie, Otoya can't sleep and attempts to persuade Tokiya to let him sleep in the same bed for just one night. Fluff short fic with mentions of Renmasa in the end.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Uta no Prince Sama characters. They belong to Broccoli.

Pairing: Tokiya x Otoya

Summary: After watching a scary movie, Otoya can't sleep and attempts to persuade Tokiya to let him sleep in the same bed for just one night. Fluff short fic with mentions of Renmasa in the end.

Rating: T

A/N: Y..eah, I know… I don't know what it is with Tokiya and Otoya but I'm well aware I ship them like mad since I started watching the series. They seem to be quite prevelant in pixiv artist circles… I just wish I could _fully_understand the doujins! ╥﹏╥

On a positive note, it helps motivate me to study harder…

#

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, _To-ki-ya~_"

"I said, no."

"B-but.. I can't sleep like this…." Otoya sniffed, making a soft whining noise similar to a dejected puppy. Tokiya, who had been facing the wall since he set himself down on his bed, did not dare budge from his spot.

"Tokiya…" and then he proceeded to nudge his roommate's shoulder with his head.

"I'm the one who can't sleep like this if you keep that up!" Tokiya reeled from feeling his forehead nuzzling his forearm. He immediately sat up to glare at him.

_Big mistake. _

"Please…?" if Otoya had dog ears, they'd flatten down either side of his head. Tokiya blinked, he was seeing things. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease an incoming headache. "If you knew this were to happen, you shouldn't have watched a scary movie with your friends!"

"B-but, it wasn't my idea! And-and.. Haruka-chan was there so I couldn't just back out, you know." Otoya twiddled his fingers, "As a man, it'd be really uncool." Especially since he was the one who promised to sit beside her so she wouldn't get too scared.

"You're not exactly being very manly right now either." he pointed out the obvious. So why was it okay for Otoya to act all brave when it came to Haruka but when it came to him he was back to being his air-headed self? Had he known this would be Otoya's reaction, he should have stopped him from agreeing in the first place. _Who else but him would be inconvenienced with his roommate's stupidity?_

"Go back to your own bed, Otoya."

"Come on! Just for today, _pleaseee_… I'll do anything you ask," Otoya clasped his hands together, just how desperate was he? Desperate enough to throw his pride out the window and beg with his knees next to Tokiya's bed, that is. _How old was he supposed to be again? _

Tokiya let out a resigned sigh and very slowly… and might he add, reluctantly scooted over to one side. The bed itself wasn't that big, and it definitely wasn't meant for two people. But he was tired and Otoya showed no signs of giving up. Worst case scenario, he'd crawl into his bed while he was sleeping. And he'd much rather be awake to give consent than wake up with a startling revelation.

Tokiya cast him a withered glare. "If I do this. You'll be quiet the rest of the night and let me sleep?"

**"Yes!"** Otoya took that as a green light and instantly dove under the covers and readily made himself comfortable by shifting around to find a good spot to settle in. **"HEY! I didn't say it was okay yet!"** Tokiya had been expecting some moderation but this was Otoya they were talking about. Moderation didn't exist in his vocabulary.

"Otoya!" Tokiya flipped open the covers to find him huddled there. "You said you'd do anything I asked, right?" Otoya stopped moving and poked his head from the covers. "Uh-huh."

He then, settled his head to rest on Tokiya's pillow to give him his full attention. Their faces were scant inches apart due to the lack of bed space. And Tokiya visibly bristled when he felt the other's warm breath caressing his cheek and he quickly looked away, unable to maintain eye contact.

_This … this was a little…_

Tokiya put a hand on his shoulder and made an oblivious Otoya turn all the way around. "**Y-youuu** face that way, I'll face the wall. This position with our backs against each other should be maintained until tomorrow morning. Understood?"

"Yeah… okay?" Otoya didn't really get it but whatever made Tokiya sleep easier. He was just glad he didn't have to sleep alone on his bed. It was a given that Tokiya wouldn't have him keep the lights on. And he felt much better feeling a warm body with a steady heart rate next to him. It helped calm him down some. A constant reminder that someone was right next to him. He snuggled into the covers contentedly.

Tokiya's never slept with anyone on the same bed before. This was very awkward for him. They shared the same blanket and he could feel Otoya's body heat through his pajamas as well as the rise and fall of his breathing. Not to mention, the occasional brush of Otoya's feet against his own. _How was he going to get any sleep if he was going to be too aware of even his slightest movements?!_

"Tokiya…" he heard him softly murmur his name.

_What is it now?_ he bit back a scowl and answered in the most even tone he could muster. He was still supposed to be angry with him. "Yes…?"

"Thank you. And… good night." even if he wasn't facing him, he could almost feel the contented smile from his voice alone.

"G…good night…." Tokiya grumbled in response. Most of the irritation stemmed from how with just a few words, he wasn't feeling annoyed with him anymore.

It didn't take him long to eventually accept the initially, invasive entity. And its gentle warmth began to gradually lull him to sleep.

#

Tokiya's eyes slowly fluttered open. _Did his alarm ring?_ He didn't remember hearing it go off. Maybe it was still early… but _mm, the bed felt so nice_ and his body was feeling lethargic enough to just be a useless heap of limbs for a few minutes longer. For some reason, it's been a long time since he felt so well-rested.

He felt a slight chill,_ did he kick his blanket off elsewhere?_ He huddled closer to the inviting warmth, locking his arms legs around his pillow… was it always this long? Did he buy a body pillow sometime back? Too many questions…_ mm, think later_… he let out a soft sigh and buried his face against the fabric, it smelled quite nice too… _maybe it was the new fabric softener…_ he thought idly.

At least until he felt it move on its own.

_Eh._

Eyes flashing open, he found himself with his cheek against what appeared to be red cotton fabric.

_Ehhh…!?_

His hands, with a volition of their own, trailed down the supposed pillow and traced the outlines of its body. Having expected it to be soft, not sculpted. It was rather well-defined too. Lifting the flap of the fabric, maybe out of morbid curiosity, he stuck his hand inside. And instead of feeling what would have been a pillow case, it felt like… like…

"ahh…" it let out a breathy sigh.

**"….!"** Tokiya's jaw fell open in a silent scream.

And he very, very carefully slipped his hand out from under his shirt so he didn't wake him.

Otoya's eyes still remained closed, breathing remained regular. Other than the initial stirring from when he felt him up _(Tokiya mentally screamed again)_, he didn't show any signs of being brought to wakefulness.

Much to his relief.

He clasped his wrist that belonged to the hand that just touched him.

_He touched him._ He ran these hands all over him in his sleep. He took advantage of him. Well, not consciously _b-but—_

Tokiya hugged his knees to his chest and attempted to console himself by denying it over and over again, rocking to and fro while doing so.

This was one of those rare times he was grateful that Otoya was a heavy sleeper. He continued to sleep away peacefully without any realization of what just transpired.

Otoya was always moving about when he was conscious so seeing him quiet and peaceful like this was a side he didn't quite get to see too often. Despite the fact they've been living in the same room for a couple of months now. It's not as though he would purposely pad over the other side of the room just to peer at his roommate's sleeping face. That's something that could warrant a restraining order.

_Defenseless…_

If he were some other person with malicious intentions… Tokiya reached over and lightly brushed some red strands of hair from his forehead. The real industry behind this idol world wasn't as pure and innocent as they make it out to be. But he had a feeling Otoya would stay the same despite whatever obstacles were ahead of him.

He had a strong, determined spirit and his songs gave the world strength. It reminded people that there was warmth, that there was good in people. It was naive to think that way. But perhaps, Tokiya himself wouldn't mind believing in that kind of ideal.

"That's a nice expression. Tokiya," startled, he didn't realize a pair of sleepy, adoring eyes were gazing up at him. His earlier smile dissolved to an awkward, twisting of his mouth as a result.

And Otoya let out a light laugh, reaching up to ruffle Tokiya's bedhead that was sticking out even more than usual, "G'morning, Tokiya, you look like you're in a good mood. Did you sleep well with me next to you?"

"Don't give yourself too much credit." Tokiya positioned both his palms over both sides of Otoya's face.

And stretched. "Ow, ow, ow! **Tokiyaaaa…!**"

"That's what you get for being cheeky so early in the morning."

"So mean…" Otoya stuck his tongue out at him. His hands had long left Tokiya and resorted to cooling off his stinging cheeks instead.

Tokiya wore a triumphant grin at his little payback and proceeded to bring himself towards the bathroom. But when he paused at the doorway, he could be heard mumbling in a low voice, _"… I wouldn't mind… again…"_ before closing the door behind him

Otoya's smile continued to linger. "I heard that."

~End~

**#Omake#**

"Otoya-kun, did something good happen? It's like you're practically glowing with happiness," Natsuki pointed out his observation in the middle of their lunch break. The remark only served to make the guitarist's cheeks flush happily even more.

It was shortly followed by a skeptical tone belonging to Shou, "Really? He looks the same as ever to me."

Otoya shyly fidgeted with the buttons of his blazer. "Hehe, well… It's just… it was my first time sleeping with Tokiya."

**CRAAASSSH!**

Everyone immediately turned to the source of the sound with mouths agape at the unexpected sight.

On that very same night…

In the middle of composing lyrics, Masato stopped his brush short when the heady, pungent smell of roses came flooding into the room with sheer force. It caused him to unwittingly create this large ugly blot of ink on the paper he was working on, when Ren slipped out of shower in just a bath robe and smelling a little too strongly of rose oil.

Hair wet and wildly tangled in wonderful disarray, Ren poised himself by the doorway to their shared bedroom, shooting the speechless Masato a sultry gaze that could have knocked his entire fanbase into a coma.

His fingers suggestively toyed with the loose ties that were the only thing keeping the fabric together. "Masato…" his name slipped from those sinful lips in a low, seductive purr. "Tonight, let's-"

**"I refuse." **

-End-

A/N: _(with shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter)_ I'm sorry, Ren. X'3 Maybe next time.

Thank you for the review and favs~ X3

I removed the A/N in the middle of the story. Sorry about that and thanks for the suggestion, Tokittoki-senpai~ :3 Took me a while to find edit story content w '


End file.
